Le cours d'Occlumentie
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Comment un cours a pu changer 2 vies ? O.S HP/SS


Titre: "Le cours d'Occlumentie"

Fandom : HARRY POTTER

Rating : NC-17

Paring : Harry Potter / Severus Snape OOC

**Disclamer: Les personnages utilises dans cet écrit appartiennent à J.K ROWLING**

Ce soir, comme tous les autres soirs, Harry Potter se dirigeait vers les cachots pour faire son cours d'Occlumentie avec le professeur Snape. Depuis le temps qu'il avait ce cours, il sentait qu'il développait une forme d'amour pour son professeur. Au début, il se disait que cela était du au fait qu'il venait de perdre son parrain, et qu'il avait besoin d'affection et de réconfort.. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et que les cours s'intensifiaient, il réalisait que l'affection et l'amour qu'il lui portait était devenu bien plus fort que cela. Pour le Griffondor, c'était devenu un Amour réel, pur, sincère. Mais est ce que cela était réciproque ?

Toutes ces nuits passées à devoir se donner du plaisir en solitaire, a devoir se jeter des sorts de silence, lorsqu'il jouissait en criant le prénom de son professeur et le matin faire comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ce soir, pendant cette séance, Harry était décidé à faire comprendre au Maître des Cachots, ses sentiments pour lui !

Le professeur de Potions avait remarqué que l'attitude d'Harry avait changé. Au début des cours, le jeune le repoussait sans problème. Mais plus les cours avançaient, moins il le repoussait et plus il arrivait à voir des choses. Des bribes d'images devenaient des scènes, et les scènes devenaient des actes. Les premières images l'avait un peu gêné, mais au fur et à mesure de ce que le Griffondor le laissait voir, il était de moins en moins dérangé. On pouvait même dire qu'il aimait ce qu'il voyait !

Il avait toujours su de quel "bord" il était. Mais de la, tomber amoureux tel un Poufsouffle, du fils de son pire ennemi de son époque ! Car malgré la façade de "je n'aime rien ni personne, uniquement mon job !" qu'il devait présenter devant tout le monde, il avait toujours aimé Harry. Au début, cet amour était simplement protecteur pour devenir petit à petit un amour véritable.. Que sans lui, le fait de respirer n'aurait aucun sens.

Ce soir, en l'attendant dans les Cachots, il décida qu'il lui ferait comprendre la teneur de ses sentiments.

"_J'ai l'âge d'être son père... Et s'il me rejette ? S'il se moquait de mon amour pour lui ? Plutôt mourir par une de mes potions que de devoir vivre sans lui ! Ça y est, voilà que je me mets à devenir sentimental ! Je vais finir par devenir le directeur des Poufsouffle si ça continue ! " _

Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par de timides coups à la porte. Il respira un bon coup et repris sa façade austère habituelle:

-" Entrez !" La porte s'ouvrit lentement. Harry entra. Le professeur Snape senti son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Il alla s'installer au centre de la pièce. Harry alla le rejoindre.

- « Bonsoir monsieur Potter. »

- « Bonsoir Professeur. »

- « Préparez vous, vous allez devoir me repousser, compris ? » Harry hocha la tête

- « 1, 2,3… Legimens ! »

« _C'est maintenant ou jamais ! » pensa Harry._

Le professeur Snape fut propulser dans l'esprit du jeune homme, et comme il l'avait pensé, il trouva l'attrapeur dans une tenue plus qu'inconvenante mais pas dérangeante, bien au contraire. Au lieu de quitter son esprit, il décida de rester.

-« Voila professeur….. Voila ce que j'essaie de vous faire comprendre depuis plusieurs semaines. Autant vous dire les choses telles quelles sont... Je suis amoureux de vous ! "

A ces mots, Snape sortit de l'esprit de Potter. Il s'approcha de lui. Voyant qu'il ne disait toujours rien malgré l'annonce qu'il venait de lui faire, Harry continua son discours:

-"Oui professeur, je vous aime ! Mais je dois savoir si vous aussi, ressentez quelque chose pour moi. Ou même si ce n'est pas le cas. " Severus ne savait plus quoi dire ou même penser de façon logique.

"_Mais il m'aime ! Mais... Mais c'est génial ! Donc si je lui dis que moi aussi... Mais attend une minute ! "_

- " Ne vous moquez pas de moi Potter ! Vous voudriez me faire croire que vous m'aimez ? Alors que vous pouvez avoir qui vous voulez dans ce Monde ! " S'énerva-t-il. Potter baissa la tête, honteux de son aveu. Il senti des larmes coulées sur ses joues.

"_Je n'aurai pas du lui dire..._" Le professeur s'aperçu que le jeune homme pleurait.

- " Po... Harry ?" Le concerne releva la tête, les yeux toujours rempli de larmes:

- " Vous croyez réellement que je serai dans cet état si je me moquais de vous ?" Il marquait un point. Conscient de son erreur, Severus s'approcha et prit le jeune Griffondor dans ses bras

- " Je vous demande pardon Po..Harry. " Il releva la tête, murmurant un "_d'accord_". Le professeur essuya une larme de son pouce, et garda le visage entre ses mains, le contemplant. "_Il lui ressemble tant..._." Harry senti les mains du professeur de Potions trembler.

- " Monsieur ? Tout va bien ? "

- " Harry, je suis désolé. Lorsque tu m'as avoué tes sentiments envers moi, sur le coup j'ai cru a une méchante blague, mais te voir comme cela, me prouve le contraire. J'ai tellement... Souffert d'être rejeter, de ne pas être aimer que de savoir que toi, l'élu, Celui-qui-a-survécu, puisse m'aimer m'a paru impossible." Il entoura sa taille de ses bras

- " Et pourtant vous êtes aimé. Reste à savoir si vous ressentez la même chose." Severus approcha le jeune visage un peu plus près du sien, qu'il sentait son souffle sur ses fines lèvres

- " C'est... C'est réciproque Harry..." Murmura-t-il

- " Vous... ? "

- " Oui ! "

Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Une douce chaleur l'envahit. Il l'entoura de ses bras et le serra plus fort contre lui. Sa langue demanda l'accès de sa bouche, que le jeune homme lui accorda sans hésitation. Leurs langues se découvraient, dansaient, s'aimaient. Leurs mains partaient elles aussi a la découverte de leurs corps et s'affairaient déjà à retirer les vêtements devenues gênant.

- " S'il vous plaît..." Essaya d'articuler le jeune Griffondor. Cela arrêta son aine:

- " Qu'y-a-t-il, Harry ? "

- " Pas ici... Pas dans les cachots... Vous voulez bien ?" Severus esquissa un sourire. Il accepta et lui prit la main, l'entraînant dans ses appartements privés.

Après avoir refermé la porte de sa chambre derrière eux, le professeur de Potions enlaça de nouveau le jeune homme, et l'amena jusqu'à son lit. Ils s'allongèrent l'un contre l'autre et reprirent leurs douces caresses et leurs tendres baisers. Snape se plaça au-dessus du survivant, son érection se frottant contre la sienne.

- « Cela fait tellement longtemps…. » Soupira le jeune homme

- « Que ? »

- « Que je vous veux ! » dit-il en riant. Severus l'embrassa de nouveau puis descendit le long du jeune torse imberbe et finement musclé par le Quidditch, joua avec les deux boutons de chair, les mordillant, puis continua sa descente jusqu'à l'objet de son désir, qui se trouvait être déjà dur et suintant de besoin. Il passa sa langue dessus, puis le prit doucement en bouche. Harry manqua de respirer en se sentant envelopper par cette bouche, douce et chaude. Le plus vieux entama des va et vient, sentant le plus jeune se tendre.

- « Tu aime ? »

- « Hummm….. Oh oui, c'est bon…. ». Le Maître des Cachots lui sourit, sentant des mains lui caressant les cheveux, lui faisant comprendre de continuer. Au bout de quelques minutes, il sentit son jeune amant tremblant, disant des phrases sans cohérence, comprenant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à jouir. Voyant cela, il s'arrêta puis remonta jusqu'à lui, l'embrassant une nouvelle fois, puis lui remonta les jambes et entreprit de le préparer à le recevoir. Il lança un sort de lubrification, puis le pénétra d'un premier doigt. Harry se contracta sous la sensation, puis se détendit. Severus continua en ajoutant un second doigt. Jugeant la préparation suffisante, il retira par la suite ses doigts pour les remplacer par son sexe. Comprenant cela, Harry commença à montrer des signes de peur:

- "Harry ? Qu'est ce que tu a mon Amour ?" Il commença à sangloter, puis essaya de s'expliquer:

- "J'ai... J'ai jamais fait..."

- " Oh Harry, n'ai pas peur mon Ange... Je serai doux..." Ils s'embrassèrent puis le professeur de Potions entra lentement en lui. Il lui laissa le temps de s'adapter mais ne bougeait pas pour autant, attendant son approbation:

- " Professeur... Bougez..." Il accéda a sa demande en entamant de lents va et vient. Severus du faire preuve d'une grande maîtrise pour ne pas jouir dans la seconde qui suivait, tant le fait de se sentir enserrer dans ce corps tant aimer attisait son excitation. Il commença à accélérer ses mouvements, voyant son Amour s'abandonner:

- "Tu aime mon Ange ?"

- "Aaah oui ! Encore ! Plus fort !"

- "Tes désirs sont des ordres mon Amour !" Il accéléra ses coups de reins, qui rapidement devinrent des coups de boutoir. Il prit le sexe de son jeune amant et y imprima le même rythme. Sentant la délivrance venir, ils unirent leurs mains et jouirent dans un même cri, l'un sur le ventre du professeur, l'autre dans les tréfonds de l'être de son aime. Tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, Severus essaya de se retirer mais fut retenue par des mains :

- " Non... Rester, s'il vous plaît... Je veux vous sentir encore en moi..."

- " Je crois que tu peux me tutoyer et m'appeler par mon prénom vu les circonstances, non ?" Demanda le professeur en riant. Harry acquiesça en souriant. Severus se retira après quelques instants puis s'allongea aux cotes de son jeune amant. Après un sortilège informulé de nettoyage, le couple se glissa sous les draps, enlacés l'un contre l'autre.

- "Sev' ?" Murmura Harry, à demi endormi

- "Oui, Amour ?"

- "Je t'aime Severus." Lança-t-il en sombrant dans le sommeil.

- "Je t'aime aussi Harry." Répondit-il en embrassant les lèvres endormies et se laissa emporter par le sommeil a son tour.

Le lendemain matin, Severus regardait son jeune amour dormir.

"_Nous voici ensemble... J'ai toujours détesté ton père mais j'ai fais une promesse a ta mère, et en étant ensemble, je suis sur de pouvoir la tenir..." _Il se pencha pour l'embrasser, le jeune homme réagissant a son contact:

- "Tu es réveiller mon Ange ?" Il gémissait, bougeait mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux pour autant. Il secoua la tête en disant que non, il ne l'était pas. Comprenant le petit manège, il recommença, mais là, le baiser était plus pousser, plus vivant. Cette fois, Harry y répondit avec la même force.

- "Et la ?" Demanda le professeur entre deux baisers.

- "Hum... Je dirais que oui !" Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres puis il s'arrêta en plein élan:

- "Merlin ! Quelle heure est-il ? Je devais déjà être remonté ! " Il alla sortir du lit lorsque Severus le retint:

- "Harry tu peux te calmer une minute ? Pendant que tu dormais, je suis allé voir ta Directrice pour lui dire qu'après la séance, tu t'es endormi sur mon canapé. Donc tu a, en toute logique, passé la nuit ici. " Il revint dans le lit et se rallongea contre son amant.

- " Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ?"

- " C'est drôle, mais au début, elle ne m'a pas cru, mais tu connais mon cote persuasif ? Elle devait y croire. Mais en revenant, je me suis demandé pourquoi cela l'a surprise de savoir que j'ai pu te laisser dormir chez moi ?"

- " Je ne sais pas... Peut être est-ce du aux éternelles disputes que nous avions eu... Ou peut-être est-ce du au fait que tu te vengeais de mon père a travers moi, choisis ce que tu veux, j'en ai plein..." A ces mots, le visage du professeur s'assombrit. Harry le remarqua:

- " Sev ? Chéri regarde-moi." Il lui tourna le visage de sa main:

- " Ecoute-moi, au début, c'est vrai que je t'en ai voulu de toujours t'en prendre a mon père a travers moi, mais c'est fini maintenant ! L'amour et le désir que j'aie pour toi ont changé cela. Aujourd'hui, c'est toi et moi, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, d'accord ?" Il hocha la tête, approuvant cette décision.

Le couple resta ensemble durant toute la suite de l'année scolaire, faisant en sorte que chaque séances d'occlumentie durent le plus longtemps possible, de sorte qu'Harry était toujours "obligé" de rester dormir sur "le canapé" de son professeur. La directrice des Griffondor, Minerva McGonagall commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur la véracité des propos du Directeur des Serpentard. Elle fit part de ses inquiétudes au directeur de Poudlard, mais cela n'avait guère l'air de l'inquiéter outre mesure. Il lui semblait même être d'accord !

Puis arriva la Guerre. La guerre du Bien contre le Mal. D'Harry contre Lord Voldemort. Mais Harry n'était pas seul dans ce combat. Ses amis, Ron et Hermione, l'esprit de ses parents ainsi que celui de son parrain étaient avec lui. Plus une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Une force insoupçonnable, plus forte que tout, plus forte que Voldemort lui-même !

Au moment de l'affrontement final, Voldemort avait ordonné à Snape de tuer Potter. Mais Severus refusa en révélant sa véritable identité d'espion au Mage Noir et retourna du coté qu'il avait toujours soutenu, l'ordre du Phoenix. Voldemort qui semblait être horrifier de cette nouvelle, s'apprêta à lancer un impardonnable sur Severus mais Harry s'interposa en n'en lançant un a son tour, plus rapidement que le Mage. Aidé de cette force, il lança son impardonnable qui atteignit directement Voldemort au cœur. Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux. Les autres membres assistèrent à la scène. Snape avait accouru jusqu'au corps ensanglanté de son amant. L'émotion le submergeant, il avait hurlé sa douleur. Sa douleur d'avoir perdu son seul et unique Amour. Le reste de l'Ordre, Albus en tête, s'était rassemblé autour des deux hommes. Le vieil homme s'était approcher d'eux et sans un mot, il les avait fait transplanés dans l'infirmerie qui semblait encore intacte malgré la bataille. Les médicomages dépêchés sur place pour soigner la multitude de blessés de la Guerre, l'avait isolé et avaient mis en place tout un tas de sort de soin et de sortilèges pour soigner et remettre sur pied le jeune Griffondor.

Durant une nuit où le professeur de Potions veillait son jeune ami, le directeur Dumbledore alla rendre une petite visite au célèbre blessé :

- « Ne vous en faites pas, Severus, il va se battre, il a une raison de vivre ! »

- « Ah parce que vous…? » Le vieillard lui lança un sourire, lui faisant comprendre que oui, il savait pour leur histoire. Severus caressa le visage de son bien-aimé, mais ne perçut aucune réaction. Ce qui l'attrista encore plus.

- « J'ai peur Albus… »

- « Je sais, mon petit, je le sais…. Mais je sais aussi qu'il ne se laissera pas abattre aussi facilement. Avec ce qu'il vient de vivre, il faut lui laisser du temps de récupérer. Vous devez attendre. » Le directeur s'apprêta à tourner les talons lorsque Snape l'arrêta en lui posant une question :

- « Albus, avant le Combat, vous aviez dit à Harry qu'il possédait une force plus puissante, bien plus forte que Vol..Voldemort lui-même ! Dites-moi, qu'elle était cette force ? » Il se retourna et le regarda affectueusement, tel un père et son fils.

- « Lorsque vous avez révélé à Tom Jedusor votre véritable identité, il a essayé de vous lancer un sortilège impardonnable, Harry était prêt à se sacrifier pour vous sauver la vie. Quand il est allé se battre, il savait qu'il n'était pas seul. Donc par déduction, qu'elle est cette force ? »

- « Elle devait être dû au faite que ses amis et sa famille était la pour lui. » répondit Severus, sans comprendre.

- « Non, Severus. Qu'elle est cette force ? » Il essaya de réfléchir, lorsque la solution lui vint d'emblée. Il se rapprocha du corps du Griffondor, puis lui prit la main. Dumbledore souriait, voyant le professeur de Potions comprendre

- « C'est….C'est l'Amour ? »

- « Un pouvoir plus fort que tout. Plus fort de Voldemort. Plus fort que la Mort elle-même ! Une chose qu'il n'a jamais connu, ni même compris. » Il sortit de la salle médicalisée, laissant les deux hommes ensemble.

Les jours ont passes. Un matin, Harry se réveilla. Il se trouvait seul dans l'infirmerie, ni l'infirmière ni les médicomages n'étaient la. Il sortit de son lit, puis de la salle médicalisée. Durant son trajet dans les couloirs, il ne trouvait encore personne. Pas même un fantôme. D'instinct, il se dirigea vers la grande Salle. En arrivant près de la porte, il reconnut des voix familières, dont une en particulier. Une voix qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis un long moment. Tremblant, il poussa les portes de la Salle, interrompant le groupe de professeurs qui discutaient. Il entra, laissant les portes se refermer derrière lui. Severus le fixa intensément. Semblant comprendre le message, le directeur demanda au reste du groupe :

- "Mesdames Messieurs les professeurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre, nous allons poursuivre notre conversation dans mon bureau. Severus, lorsque vous aurez "terminé", venez me retrouver avec Harry, j'aurai une proposition à vous faire." Puis il quitta la Salle à son tour. Une fois la porte refermée, Snape se jeta sur Harry:

- " Harry ! Oh Harry, j'ai eu si peur!"

- "Severus, tu est vivant !" Le professeur de Potion fondit sur sa bouche et l'embrassa a en perdre le souffle. A contre cœur, ils durent se séparer pour respirer. Ils se détaillaient comme pour se certifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas, que l'être aimer était bien présent. Ils refondirent l'un sur l'autre, comme pour rattraper le temps perdu. Les mains redevenaient aventureuses, les bouches plus sensuelles, l'envie revenait en eux. Mais bien malgré lui, Severus dut stopper le début de leur étreinte:

- «Ha...Harry...stop, stooop...Hummm"

- " Pourquoi chéri ?" Il continuait de l'embrasser dans le cou, point extrêmement sensible de Severus. Il se sentit se liquéfier en sentant sa langue sur sa peau. Il tenta tant bien que mal de repousser cet assaut dont il était pourtant l'instigateur:

- " Pa...Parce q...que on doit aller voir ce que nous veux le directeur. Et plus vite on y sera allé, plus vite nous pourrons célébrer nos retrouvailles comme il se doit, d'accord?" Cela tira un grognement de frustration de la part du jeune homme, mais qui accepta.

Se retrouvant dans le bureau directorial, et après avoir refusé une énième proposition de bonbon au citron, ils écoutèrent la proposition du professeur Dumbledore

- " Harry, maintenant, la reconstruction de l'école autant que le corps professoral sera entièrement à refaire. En ce qui concerne l'école, c'est déjà en cours mais pour les professeurs, vu les pertes que nous avons subi, certains postes sont... A pourvoir." Harry regarda Snape, sans vraiment comprendre.

- " Harry, je te propose une place dans l'équipe. La place de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, si tu le veux." Harry sentit ses yeux s'illuminer à cette offre. Il regardait Snape en souriant

- "Tu attend quoi ? Ma bénédiction ?"

- "Alors, Harry ?" Le concerne accepta l'offre. Il signa le contrat le désignant nouvellement professeur puis ils quittèrent le bureau. Au moment de partir, le directeur retint le professeur de Potions:

- " Severus, je vous souhaite une longue vie à vous deux. " Il le remercia puis sortit à son tour.

Durant l'été, le jeune couple emménagea dans leurs nouveaux appartements. Ils participèrent à la reconstruction du Château. Severus Snape devint le coach d'Harry, afin de lui apprendre le dur métier de professeur. Il lui montra comment gérer une classe en lui donnant quelques conseils, et aussi les secrets de sa méthode d'enseignement. Harry était à la fois heureux mais aussi mort de peur à l'idée d'affronter ses nouveaux élèves, mais il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur le soutien de son compagnon ainsi que de ses nouveaux collègues de travail.

Et à la fin de la reconstruction de Poudlard, un peu avant la rentrée des classes, après maintes et maintes demandes en mariage, Severus a afin accepter d'épouser Harry.


End file.
